


The Gathering

by Icarius51



Series: The Brotherhood of Fate [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss, Necromancer Series - Lish McBride, The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Heather Brewer, The Chronicles of Nick - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: Brotherhood, Crossover, Demons, Dimension Travel, Fate is a person, Multi, Necromancy, Science and Magic, Sympathy, Things have a habit of blowing up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:12:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarius51/pseuds/Icarius51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meet Nick Gautier, The Malachai, the half demon said to be the destroyer of all.</p><p>He's a nice kid.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. The Call of the Mage

**Five powerful young men, connected by magic and sent by fate.**

**The first is the savior, destined to kill and die trying.**

**The second is the scholar, running from blue flames.**

**The third is the demon, destined to win or lose all.**

**The fourth is the blood prince, prophesied to rule.**

**The final is the Necromancer, holding on to his freedom.**

**Together they form the circle, together they change fate.**

**Prophecy’s break under powers combined**

**A new Pantheon rises**

 

Harry felt numb, as he walked through Kings Cross station, pulling his trolley behind him. Ron and Hermione had already said their goodbyes earlier, as he had left towards the main entrance.

_Sirius falling through the Veil, Bellatrix's laughter as his godfather vanished among the misty cloth._

Hearing a loud raging voice sputtering from across the area, Harry glanced up and saw Remus and Tonks talking to a massive slob of a man, who was easily recognized as Vernon Dursley. He paused incredulous as he watched his 'Uncle' get redder and redder with rage.

“Fuck that noise.” he muttered, turning he headed to one of the side entrances of the station, dragging his trunk and empty cage (Hedwig had taken off before the train left) behind him. it was the matter of moments to be on the street where he flagged down a cab, shoving the trunk and cage in the boot.

“11 Grimmauld place, and an extra tenner if you're quiet” the cabbie nodded understanding and pulled away from the curb.

_Sirius’s laughter as he dueled his cousin kept echoing through his thoughts, along with the sudden stop as he had been frozen, his face locked in that eternal smile._

He looked out at the grimey town houses after paying the cabbie. Pulling his luggage with him he mounted the steps to the door, pushing it open slowly as he walked inside. His steps were soft as he walked through the hall, pausing at the Door to the kitchen, memories of Christmas suddenly flowing through his mind.

_”Merry Christmas!” The sounds of Sirius and several other members of the order, as well as the Weasley cohort rang through the room, and despite the somber atmosphere, the area felt like a home._

As the memories faded, the silence came flooding back in. leaving the empty cage and his trunk where they lay, harry began to walk slowly up the stairs, another memory coming to him. If he looked closely, he could almost see Sirius’s ghost hear his words.

_”Come up here pup, I want to show you something. I think you’ll enjoy it!”_

Harry headed to the third floor landing and made his way down to the farthest door, clearly labeled “Sirius's Space” on the door in bright gold paint. directly below it it had red paint, newer. “and Prongslet Too”

Placing his hand on the handle, he took a slow breath, feeling the devastating loss creeping up his throat, the ice in his veins from the loss. he forced it back down and threw the door open, the candles in the room automatically flaring to life. part of his mind was playing the first time he had seen the room, with Sirius standing in the center, arms wide as he gestured at the room.

_“What Do you think pup? Wanna learn to rock out with some music?” the room was an open expanse of space, one wall lined with guitars, several acoustics and a single cherry red electric, two bass's, one with a white crescent moon outlined with black on it, the other with a simple dark blue lacquer finish. there was a drum set in the back corner with a vivid neon green paint job, and across from it was a grand piano with deep red stained mahogany. a Violin rested in a case on a fireplace mantle. in the center was a circle of low seating._

The room was the same, but to harry it felt darker, empty. 

he closed the door behind him, triggered the silencing ward, and reached out, running his hand along the various instruments.

_“Whose is which?” He had asked, hand resting on the neck of the electric. “Well, i played the electric guitar, Moony took his bass, with the moon of course, James played the drums, though he could also play the guitar well, and… wormtail took the other bass. When he felt in the mood, I could get my brother… Regulus to play the piano. And Lily played Violin.” he stood there, before pulling down the cherry red electric. “come over, i’m going to teach you the basics.”_

Harry pulled down the guitar and plugged it into the simple amplifier, the way Sirius showed him. He sat down on the couch and slowly his hands found their places on the instrument. 

Then he began to play. The notes that flowed from his fingers were not a song he knew, but instead a simple instinct, a response to the block of Ice sitting in his stomach, to the despair that kept pulsing through his veins.

And so he played, and he poured his mind and soul into the stings of the guitar. From the strings the sounds of his agony came forth. A sound that screamed loss to the world. Focusing his will solely on the sound, his magic crackled around him as for the first time he truly dropped his walls and let all of his emotion flow. The music began to grow more forceful, the sorrow deepening to rage and anger that his godfather, the last of his true family, was gone. He screamed into the room as he played, tears of rage and loss dripping from his eyes, blinding him as he poured his magic into the music.

And across the universe, he was heard.

His magic, focused by the sound of his sad music, snapped open, sending him falling backwards against the floor, Magically exhausted. He struggled up to his elbow, ignoring the silent tears streaking his face as he looked at the four pillars of magic that seemed to appear before him.

Everything else was already in motion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Nick Gautier, The Malachai, the half demon said to be the destroyer of all.
> 
> He's a nice kid.

Nick snapped his head up, blue eyes narrowing as he focused on the feeling of something calling him.

"Caleb, you feel this?" He muttered to the demon sitting next to him on the bleachers.

"What are you talking about Gautier? I need more description." Caleb said, suddenly tense. He had long since gotten use to Nick's habit of sensing trouble, and learned to respond with due caution.

"Hold on... it's.... like a message." Nick closed his eyes and extended his senses. He opened his mouth and a different voice came out. Darker, inhuman. 

**"The first of the five has made the call. The demon is asked to join his brothers at the gate of the veil."**

Nick opened his eyes and shivered. "Okay, the fuck was that." He muttered, the Cajun drawl thick on his tongue. 

Caleb was sitting their face open in surprise and shock. Before Nick could comment, he stood up and grabbed nick by the arm. "Nick, you have to listen to me. Go to the voice."

"Hold up hombre." Nick said, making the time out signal. "Run that by me again? Cause it sounded like you just told me to run to the crazy voice from the abyss. What happened to run away and don't die?" He asked incredulously.

"Listen to me very carefully Nick, that voice? I've heard it three times before. It's not a god or a demon. It's the voice of Fate itself. What you need to do, right now, is listen and follow the instructions." Caleb growled.

"Cal, you sure you not on drugs? Meth is death-" Nick held his hands up defensively.

Caleb growled again and took a slow breath. "Listen here Gautier, the three times I've heard fate, she has saved my hide. If she's calling, you answer. Now get off your ass and move, I'll cover for your disappearance."

Deciding to trust Caleb, Nick slowly stood and reached for the feeling, before taking off down the street. He felt it grow, leading him towards the St. Louis Cemetery. Walking in with the crowds of tourists, he slowly headed into the maze of crypts and headstones.

The call of fate, as he dubbed the feeling, lead him into a crypt near the center of the cemetery. He looked around, and Sighing in submission. Slipped inside, blinking as his eyes quickly adapted to the darkness.

The crypt was a simple square, but in the center of the room was an open coffin filled with a shimmering red and black liquid, that smelled faintly of blood, and interestingly roses. from nowhere, the voice spoke again, thankfully not using Nicks mouth this time.

**"You are the demon. One of the 5 brothers. Your presence is needed, though you shall not leave your life unlived." ******

****"Okay... lady? If you want me to do this, explain it to me. Please?" Nick called out.** **

****Surprisingly for once, in all the madness of his life, the voice spoke back, and answered his question.** **

******"Brash little demon, I see I was right to choose you. The coffin in front of you will copy your body and mind, giving you a way to live your life here, as well as where your destiny leads. Once the body is formed, I will take you to the first of the 5 realms you are needed in, and introduce you to your brothers in arms." ******** **

********Nick frowned in confusion, but given Caleb’s advice, followed along. “Okay, lady, what do i do.”** ** ** **

**********“Bleed into the coffin. The rest I shall do.” ******** ** ** **

************ ** ** ** **

************Nick stepped forward and pulled out his dagger, slicing his palm and letting blood drip into the coffin. Suddenly the liquid changed to a deep orange color and began to bubble and foam.** ** ** ** ** **

************“Yo, Lady Fate? is this suppose to happen?”** ** ** ** ** **

**************“Yes.” ******** ** ** ** ** **

****************Nick watched as the liquid slowly began to vanish, leaving behind a humanoid figure that slowly took shape.** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************He was both disgusted, and in awe when he saw a perfect clone of himself resting on the bottom, clothed in one of his own ‘snazzy’ (*cough*FUUGGGLLLY*Cough*) Hawaiian shirts and jeans with flip-flops.** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************“That is both disgusting, and highly impressive.” Nick drawled.** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************“Shush child. now place your hand on its head, it shall be your stand in, and when you return, it will give you its knowledge.” ******** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************Nick placed his hand on... His(?) head, and felt as his demon powers stirred, flowing into the clone. Feeling like he was finished with that, he pulled his hand back.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************The clone began to breath and Nick looked up, hearing the sound of something shifting, to see the back of the Tomb slide open, revealing a tunnel leading down.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************“Are you serious?” he muttered.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**********************“No, I am Fate, Child. head to the gateway.” ******** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************Grumbling about overbearing deific entities, Nick entered the tunnel, to find a Demonic Pentagram etched on the wall of a small half circle chamber.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************“Let me guess, touch the pentagram?”** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************“Correct. It shall take you to the gathering of your Brothers. It will likely be uncomfortable.” ******** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************************“Well. let’s get going then.” Nick, figuring he might as well leap first, figure shit out later (sort of his thing, now that he thought of it) placed his still bloody hand on the pentagram. with a flash of bright orange light, he vanished, leaving only a wisp of smoke behind him.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **


End file.
